Harry Potter a Different life year 0
by starlightangel productions
Summary: This is not the story you know. It's a different world... What will become of young Harry and Dudley when there taken form the Dursleys? Let's see into Harry's life shall we?
1. The prolog

Life was "normal" for Margaret Evens Burns. Well has normal has it could get when you were a wizard in the Muggle world. She was waiting in her office at her home for her husband Vincent Burns to come home from work at the Ministry of magic. He was an auror and he had been called a way to a police auror meeting. These kinds of meetings were called only when a case involved muggle and non-muggle components. Ever since the discovery of wizards by muggles at the end of the first wizarding war the two worlds had changed dramatically.

For example, muggle could now use magic but only if they went through a ritual. Wizards could die if their magic was suppressed for to long among many other things. "Mother? May I come in please? Father needs me to deliver a message to you form the Auror department."

"Alright sweetheart come in." Margaret replied with a smile. Though this was unusual the department never sent her a letter like this unless she had a new patient to take care of. Although it was possible that it was a request for her to act has an Auror she had told the department that she was six mouths pregnant with her 4th and 5th child. Her oldest was a young man named Jesse who had just graduated form Hogwarts last year and was currently working has a messenger for the ministry until he got into college, so he could get his listens to act has an auror.

"Mother would you like me to read the message for you? It's a pretty long one." Her son asked being the gentleman he was raised to be. Margaret nodded and her son stated reading.

Dear Miss Burns

We here at the ministry of magic department of Magical Law Enforcement are sorry to inform you that your maternity leave is being suspended due to the flowing circumstance outlined in this letter. Do not worry you are not being called has and auror. It is your service has a wizarding consular that is needed.

It has come to the department's attention that the police department with jurisdiction over Privet Drive has encountered evidences that a wizard child by the name of Harry Potter has not only undergone multiple instances of child abuse both mugglely and non-mugglely has well has neglect. Both emotionally and physically. This is believed to have gone on both at home and at school.

After looking though his records his only living family member besides his alleged abusers are all deceased apart from yourself. Therefore, not only are we are entrusting him into your care until the date of the trail for your sister Petunia Evens Dursleys and her husband Vernon Dursleys along her sister in law Marge. There charges are as follows:

Dursleys:

Child abuse

Child neglect

Emotional neglect

Illegal buying and use of potions

Scamming

Staling

Marge Dursleys:

Child endangerment

Child abuse

Child neglect

Emotional neglect

Scamming

We asked that you assess young Harry to determine if the charges are correct. You are to testify about your findings to the court in one month's time. We thank you for your time and service. He and his cousin are going to be living with you in that time. They should be in your custody by 6:00 tonight.

Amelia Bones

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

British Ministry of Magic

Margaret looked over the contents one more time. "This must be a serious trial. Jesse James Burns gather your siblings and bring them to me. We have chores to do." Margaret commanded. Jesse ran out of the room to find his sibling. He knew better then to disobey his mother when she used his full name like that. In under a minuet he and his siblings where back in the office. "Children! Roll call! Jesse!"

"Here mother!" James said with a smile.

"Maria!"

"Here"

"Even!" Margaret called.

"Here Mother."

"Emily" Margaret called but was met with silence. "Alright children, where's Emily?" Just then Emily walked in

"Here mother…"

"Emily Lily Burns where in the worlds where you? You know that when a family meeting call you get your but over here."

"I apologize mother. I was reading a book and I thought I could finish it and get here before rollcall." Emily said. Her mother looked at her for a moment.

"Alright, next there's a family meeting you come straight here got it? And don't think this time will go unpunished. No dessert tonight understood?" Margaret asked.

"Yes mother…" Emily said.

"Good! Now, everyone I have announcement to make. We are getting two new residents in this house. There names are Harry James Potter and Dudley Dursleys. They are your cousins form my side of the family. Harry's Parents where killed 8 years ago and he has been living with the Dursleys ever since. They have been allegedly abusing him. Now, I want all of you to treat them equally understood?" Margaret asked.

"Yes mother." They all course.

"Excellent children! Now in order to get ready for there arrival in a few hours we need to get the house ready so here are your chores for tonight:

Emily your cleaning the front and back yard

Even your cleaning the house top to bottom

Maria your gathering the things they will need while they're here.

And you Jesse are in charge of getting their rooms ready. We have three hours until they're supposed to be heard. I expect the house to be perfect and ready for our guest you hear me? Anyone who does not finish their task won't be getting dessert at dinner! If you finish beforehand, then you are to help one of your siblings understood?"

"Yes Mother." The children course aging before scrambling to their assigned task. Two and half hours later the children where all done with their chores and ready to greet their cousins.


	2. Chapter 1 a new life for Harry

Harry James Potter was not sure what the heck was going on but he didn't care in the slightest. All he knew that his so called "family" his Aunts and Uncle Vernon were finally getting there just deserts. He didn't like that Dudley was spared but could work with it. He knew this because just a minuet ago go someone on a loud speaker said "Attention Vernon and Petunia Dursley! By order of the British Ministry Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the British Government you are under arrest! You are too come up with your hand in the air immediately! We also have a warrant to search and seize your premises." Although he didn't know what the British Ministry Department of Magical enforcement was he felt like he heard that name before.

"We are perfectly normal people thank you vary much! You have no right to tell us what to do you magic freaks!" His Aunt Petunia shouted at the men outside she and his Uncle Vernon had lost that title to him the day they started hitting him. Plus he felt that there was more to the story of how his parents died. But he knew that the first rule to avoid getting hurt in this house was Don't asked questions.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley we have your house surrounded with officers and aurors alike and we have proper authorization to use force to take you in if needed. If you do not come out in ten seconds we can and will use force. We will not be responsible for what will happen if you decide to resist arrest and more charges will be added on. You already have a long list of charges and you do not want to make that list longer. Your ten seconds starts now. Dudley was crying because his party was ruined.

"**You…!**" His Aunt started in a low growl. "Your responsible for this somehow aren't you! You Cursed Demon! Why did my sister give birth to you!" Then aunt Petunia along with the others started beating Harry he tried to run but they where to fast. However before they could land a signal hit they where hit with a spell that restrained them. Harry got up and saw a few police officers and a few people in strange outfits. One of the people came forward and used there wand to make the Dursleys stand up.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley. We have gave you the chance to surrender. You are now under arrest under the suspicion of child abuse, neglect, using potions with out a listens, Illegal use and buy of potions among other things." The lead officer said has he hand cuffed them.

"Wait what about our son. You can't make us leave him alone with that thing!" Vernon shouted at the officers.

"They'll be staying with me Mr. Dursley." After packing a month worth a of close. Harry and Dudley where taken to the Burns house hold. At the front entrance to the home the Burns siblings where all there.

"Welcome Harry and Dudley. My name is Margaret Evens Burns and I am your aunt on both your mothers sides. You'll be staying with us for the next month. These are my children and the man who brought you here is my husband Vincent Burns. While your living here in my house you are expected to follow the house rules you will find a list of those rules in your rooms. She then turned to her children. "Now children interduce yourselves to our guest will you? I'm going to cook dinner."

"Alright I'll go first. My name is Jesse James Burns. I'm a resent Hogwarts graduate form the Gryffindor house. I was a Perfect for five years until my sixth year where I became head boy and on my seventh year I was grand head boy. I am currently waiting to see if I got in to Ravenwood university to study more magic and to hopefully become an auror." Jesse said with a smile. To this Dudley scoffed.

"Really that school for lunatics? I better you barely learned anything there! What where your parents thinking letting you go there! Oh, wait I bet there lunatics just like you and the rest of your siblings!" Dudley jeered. Suddenly Dudley was picked up by Vincent.

"Listen here boy. You may not be my kid but while your in my house your going to show some respect! You hear me boy? Cause we could very have sent you to live in an orphanage while your parents are on trail so you better bloody well behave you hear me Dudley Dursleys?" The father asked.

"Y-yes sir." Dudley said with a sarcastic tone. After that the other kids went and introduced them self's. With Dudley giving an insult to each of them. By that time Margarete had returned from the kitchen. While the family was having dinner Dudley flipped over the table after being denied seconds on dessert.

"Dudley Dursley. You have repeatedly insulted my children. Made a mess in my kitchen among many other things give me three good reasons why I shouldn't banish you to your room right now young man!" Margarete ordered sternly.

"Easy because unlike the freak over there I'm perfectly normal! Your also not my mother! And You're a magic feck yourself!" Dudley would have said more but right has he was about to start he was picked up by Vincent yet again.

"What did I tell you about respect in my house boy? I've never seen someone so lacking in discipline in my life! What kind of manners did your parents teach you boy! You have five seconds to follow me up to your room. If you dare even try to come out of that room then your staying in there all day tomorrow do you hear me?" Vincent yelled. After that Dudley was dragged kicking and screaming to his room.

"I apologize children but I'm afraid dinner will have to be cut short tonight. Now why don't all of you get ready for bed? Me and your father have to discuss how were going to punish Dudley for his actions tonight. We will join you for nightly reading alright? Jesse dear would you be so kind has to show Harry to his room?" Margaret asked kindly.

"Of course mother dearest. Come along Harry." Jesse said with a smile. The room was warm and comfortable enough for Harry. Although if you where to asked him he would say that it was more than enough having been forced to sleep in a cupboard for most of his life. The next morning Harry was woken up by his aunt. He was glad it was his aunt Margaret and not his aunt Petunia or aunt Marge. In all honesty compared to life in 12 carry wood lane with the Burns was much more preferable to life in 4 Privet Drive with the Dursleys. He wished he could stay here after the trial of his aunts and uncle then go back to them.

After he got ready for the morning he went down stairs for breakfast to see that Dudley was pouting because he didn't get dessert last night and wanted some this morning. Suddenly he flipped over the table again. Uncle Vincent picked him up again. "How many times do we have to tell you boy? While you're a guest here you will respect the rules." Uncle Vincent glared.

"My husband specks the truth Dudley you have done a lot of damage while you have been here… It hasn't even been 24 hours since you came here yet! Go up to your room young man! You _will_ stay up there until it's time for you to go to school understand?!" Margaret said in a tone that left no room for arguments in anyway shape or form.

An hour later they where at school in there homeroom classes. Suddenly a speaker came on. "Attention all students and faculty of Stonewall secondary school. Due to an order on the behalf both the British ministry of magic and the parliament school will be closed for an investigation. All students are too leave immediately has the school will be closed for the duration of the investigation. The school will send word to inform you of when they will be open again. We thank you for your cooperation and patience." The income shut off and the students left the building.

Harry went to the front of the school to see it was his Aunt Margaret who was driving them. "Harry, Dudley how was school this morning?" The mother asked sweetly.

"It went well auntie. Though I wonder why the school is being shut down for investigation…" Harry wonder forgetting his cousin Dudley was right next to him. Dudley slapped him.

"Just because mom and dad aren't here doesn't mean there rules down apply here! Your already in hot water for getting them in trouble with the police and ruining my birthday! You better pray that when they get they just decide to send you to the cupboard Magic freak!" Dudley started yelling but before he could finish the car stopped. Margarete turned to the three in the back.

"Dudley Dursleys to my office this instant!" Dudley tried to rebuttal that he was a normal privileged child but the women didn't buy it. Margaret dragged Dudley to her office and shut the door. Harry could hear the scolding form out the door.

"Harry?" He turned to see his cousin Emily holding a first aid kit. "I told Father what happened. I know it won't mean much coming from me just having met you yesterday but I'm sorry for how Dudley is treating you." She said. "Mother had us take a muggle first aid class. If you want I can try to make that bruise a little less painful." She offered. Harry nodded and let his cousin treat his bruise. That was when she noticed the scars on her cousins' body. She nearly cried but kept her self together. "Harry how long have they done this to you?" It didn't take long for the girl to realize that it had been going on for his whole life.

Later that night the family sat at the dinner table. "Alright everyone before we start eating I have a few announcements to make." Margaret said standing from her side of the table. "In light of Stonewall Secondary School being closed down for investigation, Harry and Dudley will be joining Even and Emily at St. Iivermonry Secondary School. Dudley will be in the Muggle course while Harry will be in the Wizarding prep course Emily, Even I expect you too show them around alright?" The twins nodded. "Good now, I have also revived word from the ministry that Dudley will form now on until the date of the trail be on parole due to the fact that they have reasoning to believe that he had a roll in the sandal that shut down Stonewall." Dudley looked shocked and scrammed that he did not deserve this. Yet the women and the rest of her family did not by it in the sightless. "now that all that' out of the way let's start eating everyone! Oh, and Harry dear could you come to my office after dinner?" Harry nodded and finished dinner.

In his aunt's office Harry sat at the decks and listened to what his aunt had to say. "Harry sweetie I've been noticing a few things that I'm concerned about. Do you know anything about how your parents died?"

"In a car crash right?" Harry replied he was uncomfortable being asked this questions but he knew it was probably the only chance he would get to confirm his suspicions. The look on his true aunt's face confirmed what he had thought all along.

"Harry sweet heart who told you that nonsense? Your parents didn't die in a car crash. They died protecting you form he who cannot be name's hands." Margaret ask with a furious look on her face.

"It was my "aunt" Petunia and "uncle" Vernon Auntie Margaret." Harry said looking confused he reluctantly asked. "Who's he who cannot be named?"

"You mean you don't even know anything about magic and its history?" She asked shocked. "Harry sweetie you should have known all off this by now." Harry shock his head and asked what it meant. Suddenly he started to feel really ill. "Harry sweetie I think you should go up stairs and get some rest. I'll have Maria bring you a potion that should help with this. I'll explain everything once your better I promise." Harry nodded and made his way up to his room.


End file.
